That Should Be Me
by Yuuka Furuma
Summary: Bagaimana perasaan Sasuke saat melihat Sakura dengan Neji berpacaran. Padahal Sasuke sendiri juga menyukai Sakura?


That Should Be Me

Disclaimer :

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre :

Drama, Romance, Tragedy

Warning :

OOC, Typo, Gaje, Abal, Sasuke's POV, dll

Rate :

T

Pairing :

SasuSaku, NejiSaku, dll

Bold : Lirik lagu

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ AND CLICK BACK

Happy reading minna-san...

Everybody's laughing in my mind

Rumors spreading about this other guy

Saat melihat mu bersamanya, aku merasa hatiku tertusuk seribu bilah pedang. Apalagi saat aku mendengar gosip tentang kau berpacaran dengannya. Aku tau bahwa aku hanyalah sahabatmu, dan aku tak berani mengungkapkan perasaanku dan semakin kecillah kesempatanku untuk mendapatkan mu.

Aku hanyalah seorang pengecut yang bersembunyi di balik topeng angkuh ini. Ku akui kau memang pantas dengannya, dengan pemuda berambut cokelat panjang itu. Kalian terlihat serasi. Kau yang cantik, pintar, dan ketua klub cheersleaders. Dan dia yang tampan, jenius, dan ketua klub basket.

Aku merasa tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengannya, dengan Neji, kekasihmu itu. Aku hanyalah seorang lelaki yang bodoh, pengecut, yang tidak berani mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu, Sakura.

Do you do what you did what you did with me

Does he love you the way I can

Bahagiakah kau bersamanya Sakura? Kuharap begitu. Karena, jika kau bahagia, aku juga bahagia, meski hatiku sakit. Sekarang, aku hanya bisa melihatmu dari jauh. Memperhatikanmu tanpa sepengetahuanmu. Bahkan aku mengenalmu melebihi kau mengenal dirimu sendiri, Sakura.

Aku mencintaimu Sakura. Rasa cinta yang tulus dari hati. Bukan hanya cinta dibibir saja. Rasa cintaku sangat besar. Bahkan melebihi rasa cintamu pada Neji.

Did you forget all the plans that you made with me

Cause baby I didn't

Ingatkah kau saat kita berjanji akan ke taman bersama sore itu? Kita berjanji akan bertemu jam 4 sore. Tapi nyatanya? Kau tidak tadang. Bahkan hingga aku menunggumu sampai jam 9 malam. Ternyata saat itu kau malah jalan dengan Neji.

Apakah kau tau bagaimana perasaanku saat itu? Sakit. Ingin sekali aku memarahimu, tapi aku merasa tidak pantas. Karena aku hanyalah sahabat mu, tidak lebih. Dak kau hanya berkata bahwa kau lupa dan meminta maaaf.

That should be me holding your hand

That should be me making you laugh

Saat bertemu denganmu dan Neji di Konoha Mall, hatiku berdenyut nyeri. Apalagi saat melihat kau bergandengan tangan dengannya. Saat melihat kau masuk ke dalam sebuah rumah makan, akku langsug mengkikutimu.

Serasa jantungku tertusuk pedang, saat melihatmu bersemu kemerahan saat neji menggodamu. Dan mellihatmu tertawa lepas saat bersamanya. Ku akui aku sempat bersemu kemerahan saat melihat senyuman lembutmu itu. Tapi serasa hatiku di cubit saat menyadari bahwa kau tersenyum hanya untuk Neji.

That should be me this is so sad

That should be me That should be me

Hingga saat itu terjadi. Saat kau berpisah dengannya, untuk selamanya. Ini semua karena kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa Neji. Jika saja aku tidak terlambat menyelamatkan Neji saat itu, pasti keadaan mu tidak akan seperti saat ini. Aku lebih memilih melihatmu bersama Neji daripada melihat kondisimu seperti saat ini.

-0-o-0-o-0-

"Hosh... Hosh... S-Sasuke-Sama. Sakura-Sama mencoba bunuh diri lagi. Saat ini dia sedang ada di atap." Kata seorang pelayan padaku. "A-apa? Ayo cepat kita kesana." Sambar ku panik sambil berlari.

Sesampainya di atap rumah Sasuke...

"Berhenti disana." Teriak Sakura, istriku. Ya, kami memang sudah menikah. Tapi dia masih belum bisa melupakan cintanya pada Neji. Bahkan hingga sekarang Sakura masih belum bisa mencintaiku.

"Tenang Sakura, kalau kamu seperti ini Neji tidak akan bahagia disana." Kataku berusaha menenangkan. Sedangkan Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil berjalan mundur. "Tidak, aku mau menyusul Neji-Kun. Selamat tinggal Sasuke." Dan itu adalah ucapan terakhir Sakura sebelum terjun bebas dari atas atap rumah kami sendiri.

FIN

Maaf yah minna-San kalau cerita nya gaje. Saya author newbi disini. Jadi saya mohon kritik dan sarannya. Akhir kata REVIEW please...


End file.
